Just Another Soul
by AliveuntilDeath
Summary: When you lose everything and forced to leave the only home you thought imaginable what would you do what about your sister?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I only own Cassandra and Robyn. *She has no last name cuz im a loser!***

**When you lose everything and forced to leave the only home you thought imaginable what would you do what about your sister?**

**Aidou had lost everything in a brutal war against Rido, What if Aidou was secretly keeping a sister? WHen he and his sister Cassandra flee to New York will he survive becoming his eight year old sisters guardian?**

* * *

><p>"Please, Not her!" He cried. The man infront of him laughed slapping the blondes face. "Anyone just please, She's all I have!" the blond was slapped again. Blood filled his mouth. R<p>

"I thought the little one was all you had?" The man walked over to the raven haired girl. Her violet eyes filled with fear. She looked at the blond and tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't run or scream. The man put his hands on her head. There was a cracking sound and then those violet eyes saw no more


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I only own Cassandra and Robyn Mitchell.**

**When you lose everything and forced to leave the only home you thought imaginable what would you do what about your sister?**

**Aidou had lost everything in a brutal war against Rido, What if Aidou was secretly keeping a sister? WHen he and his sister Cassandra flee to New York will he survive becoming his eight year old sisters guardian?**

* * *

><p>"Aidou protect her!" His father shouted. Aidou grabbed the young girl's hand and ran out of the mansion. He could hear the screams of his father and the maniacal laughter Rido laughed. Aidou slid into the large car and drove out of the city, He drove searching for a safe haven. He found himself at the airport. His younger sister looked at him frightened.<p>

"Brother?" She asked her blue eyes frightened. He picked her up and walked into the airport.

"We're going to find a new home." He said, Aidou was whispering to himself. Aidou was searching for the tickets desk, Aha! He set his sister down.

"Cassie stay with me." He said sternly. Aidou approached the tickets desk. "Hi I need two tickets to, uh," He paused looking up. He needed to get as far away from Japan as possible. "New York, two tickets to New York please."

"Okay. That'll be a total of $1,762" The woman said. Aidou took out a credit card and scanned it. "Alright your flightleaves in two hours." She said. Aidou nodded.

"Cassie lets get going." Aidou whispered. He took his sister's hand and led them through security. _'This is my fate, I have to do this to protect her!'_ Aidou thought fiercely. The two sat and waited for the flight.

"Flight 224 to New York is now boarding." A speaker said. Aidou stood up taking his sisters hand, he boarded the plane. Sitting down he buckled his sleepy sister seatbelt. She drifted to sleep and Aidou stared out the window of the plane.

* * *

><p>Robyn sighed turning in her bed. She did not was to go to school today. It was your typical Friday, it was warm as the beginnings of summer approached and the loud sounds of the city comforted her as she began her walk to school. She was a typical seventeen year old, long black hair that was styled differently everyday, Violet colored eyes that were mysterious and soft. She had a normal family life, not exactly normal. Her mother was never around, and her father dead. Robyn was clad in a white blouse and black skirt. It was important she wore that everyday for school. Sheesh school uniforms, They were good and were also horrible.<p>

"Robyn!" A female voice called. Robyn turned. It was Anna, a short little brunette to whom Robyn called a best friend.

"Hi Anna." She said giving her friend a sweet smile. "How was your night?"

"Good, Did you get the math homework done, it was so hard!" Anna said looking exasperated. Robyn nodded.

"I thought the hardest problem was 2x+56t*2/45x" Robyn complained. Anna giggled as they turned into the building.

* * *

><p>Aidou awoke with a start. The plane had just landed. "Cassie, time to get up." He murmured shaking her awake. It was sunny in New York, A warm breeze lifted his younger sisters blonde curls. The two siblings walked out of the airport, Aidou was extremely tired. He never thought this would weigh him down. There is so much stress involved with starting anew. Aidou looked for the nearest apartment community.<p>

"Hi I would like to rent an apartment." Aidou said to the manager. The manager looked up. He flipped through some files before settling on a two bedroom, two bath apartment. He passed the floor plan to Aidou, Aidou looked it over.

"Is this to your liking sir?" The manager asked. Aidou nodded pulling out the card. "Okay rent is due on the thirtieth of the month, except in February." The manager joked. Aidou nodded and paid rent for the first two months. The Manager showed him to the apartment. It was quite spacious. Soon the keys were in his hands and Aidou began ordering furniture.

"Cassie, We need to enroll you into school." Aidou said. "Cassandra, Wake up!" He said sternly. He was getting crabby.

"N'nn Brother I'm sleepy!" She retorted. He glared at her. He himself needy to enroll in school, they were going to have to learn to sleep during the night. The closest school here was Dwaliebee High School a uniformed high school near the complex. He found an elementary school close by and enrolled Cassandra in, She was supposed to start Monday morning at seven thirty. Aidou was attending Dwaliebee High School, on Monday.

* * *

><p>"Marcus!" She shouted ducking as the substance he was mixing together exploded. The teacher ran over, "Marcus you dolt that could have killed us!"<p>

"Mr. Flynn!" The old woman barked pointing to the door. Marcus Flynn; A typical dolt, brown hair a greasy complexion and murky brown eyes. Marcus exited the room head hung low. "He'll get expelled for this." the teacher sighed cleaning up the glass. The end of the day bell rung.

"Oh Robyn!" the teacher called before She could leave the room.

"Yes Mrs. Geisle?" Robyn wondered walking over to the desk.

"There is a new student joining us on Monday, The principle wants you to show him around."

"Whats his name?" She asked curiously.

"His name is Hanabusa Aidou, He just transferred in from Japan."

"Why do you need me to show him around?"

"Because Robyn you're taking advanced courses in Japanese right?" Mrs. Geisle asked sternly.

"Well yes but-"

"Good now you may leave." Robyn took it as her cue to get the hell out. Robyn grabbed her bag and headed home grateful for the weekend.

* * *

><p>Aidou paced back and forth, His uniform- black pant and a button up with shirt had just been purchased. Cassandra was lucky she didn't have to wear a silly uniform. It was a new life for them, a new home, a new school, and a new city. Robyn Mitchell. who is that, Aidou plopped down on his brand new couch. This Robyn Mitchell was supposed to show him around on Monday, He assumed that Robyn was a girl and planned to charm his way through the year. Aidou had stocked the apartment with food but was unsure how to cook it. He chuckled to himself. This was going to be an interesting year.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brrrrriiiiinnnnggg!<em> The repeated buzzing of Robyn's alarm sang. She hit the snooze button. Did the weekend go by that quickly? Robyn trudged out of bed and showered pulling her hair into a messy bun. Anna was sick and couldn't go to school today, so she pulled out her Ipod and turned up her music really loud. Granted the walk is short, but its gleeful.

"Hi I am looking for Hanabusa Aidou." I said to Mrs. Freedman the secretary. She pointed to the waiting chairs. A fairly tall boy stood up, He had light blond hair and electric blue eyes.

"Why hello!" He said excited. I was thrown back, he spoke perfect english.

"Hello, I Robyn Mitchell." I said sticking my hand out, Hanabusa grasped it lightly.

"Oh I'm Hanabusa Aidou, But you should call me Aidou."

"You want me to call you by your last name?" I asked, _'Thats not weird at all'_ Robyn thought.

"Yes."

"Okay Aidou, Well I'll show you around and we'll find your classes." I said smiling. Robyn walked Aidou through the school telling him all about the rules and regulations and where his classes were which were placed with hers.

* * *

><p>Aidou closed the front door to the apartment, He was spent, and he still had to wait for Cassandra to get home.<p>

* * *

><p>Robyn was weirded out. That Aidou kid was weird, and overly flirtatious.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou sighed Cassandra was putting up a fight. "Cassie you need to sleep now aren't you tired?" He asked in desperation.<p>

"Well, yes but I hate school!" She shouted. Aidou sighed.

"You have to get used to it."

"I don't want to!" She snapped. Aidou was losing patience.

".." He enunciated each word, She shrank back. Cassandra ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Aidou walked into his room and laid down on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Hi Aidou." Robyn greeted a week later on a Tuesday morning. Aidou groaned. Robyn looked at him.<p>

"Hey, you okay?" She asked he grumbled. She laughed at him. "I get it you aren't used to the time change yet."

"Time change?"

"Yeah did you forget, Man I thought you were smart." The two teenagers had become good friends over the week.

"No, I- Shut up Robyn." He said. Robyn giggled.

"Class study the algorithms on the board.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats Chapter one... It sucks I'm guessing<strong>


End file.
